Naruto Fiction: Stars
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Another fic for the 100 Themes Challenge. No.34
1. Chapter 1

Stars (34)

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Sasuke sat out on the roof of his current residence, the house he had lived in since his childhood but for those few years he had been away from the village. He stared up at the endless sea of stars overhead as he thought about his future. Would the village eventually accept him, would they accept them both in due time? Or was what he was trying to do futile? He turned his gaze out across the rooftops of the city, imagining warm homes and happy families. He had never known that feeling, his parents so focused on the child prodigy that was his brother that he had been all but forgotten.

He wondered where his Dobe was, somewhere in the city. It had been a few months since his return and he had grown a lot closer to the man he had come back for and yet he wanted - no craved more. The small touches, the extended periods of time they spent together must mean something. Or at least he hoped they did. Knowing the blond he was likely completely clueless to the feeling's coursing through him. He felt the air stir behind him and though he lifted his head and turned just enough to see out of the corner of his eye he knew the presence behind him. He spoke quietly, "Dobe." It was the only greeting that was needed between them.

Naruto landed on the rooftop after trying to make his way stealthily across the tiles from his small apartment, but as always the raven was one step ahead of him but not for long. He gave a toothy grin before moving forward, he gave his own quiet reply, "Teme." He watched those pale features tilt up to look at the sky once more and he felt something stirring deep in his chest, the raven was unbelievably beautiful.

Though the moon wasn't shining there was enough light to see the pale face, high cheekbones, and deep obsidian eyes. Sasuke hairstyle hadn't changed other than growing a little longer, and it framed his aristocratic face perfectly. He wanted nothing more than to be able to stroke his calloused hands across that smooth skin, to run them through inky black locks and gentle tug them to direct that sweet mouth to his own. He felt his body stir, heat pooling in his loins as he admired the quiet elegance that was his best friend, the male before him had stolen his heart – his most precious person.

Sasuke felt heat at his back before tow orange clad legs appeared on either side of him, he turned slightly, looking up at the blond who had grown a few inches taller than him over the years, "What are you doing Dobe?" He felt strong arms wrap around his middle and his eyes widened at the odd position, the only sign of his surprise.

Naruto leant in further, loving the feel of the man tucked so close to his body, the way he had stiffened against him made him a little apprehensive but he had decided to do this tonight, and when it was decided then he would got through with his decision that was his ninja way. He let his breath ghost across the pale column of Sasuke's throat before pressing his cheeks to obsidian locks, feeling the tickling brush of the silky soft hairs on his cheek as he spoke softly into the Uchiha's ear, "I'm doing something that I should have done a long time ago."

Sasuke couldn't help but shiver at the feel of the blonde's breath ghosting over his skin, making chill bumps rise in its wake. He felt hypersensitive to the male settled so closely behind him and though his body was ridged he wanted to melt back into his warmth. When Naruto's velvety voice whispered into his ear he felt his stomach go tight as he trembled in his arms. He withheld the whimper that wanted to escape his lips when one of those arms left his body taking away the warmth he wanted to feel so badly.

The blond looked down at the raven as he lifted his left arm, capturing his chin between his fingertips and tipped his face just so. Naruto absorbed the sensual look in those deep pools, the way his lips parted just so much as he took a breath, and the deep flush highlighted his pale skin so beautifully. He lent in slowly, letting his lips brush those soft petals as he spoke, "You are beautiful.", before his lips applied just the smallest amount of pressure. He gave the silky soft lips a series of tender kisses, gently nibbling on the full lower lip before letting his tongue run across them both, searching for acceptance as his eyes remained fixed on obsidian pools.

Sasuke felt those soft pads holding his chin and let the blond manoeuvre him around, his heart was setting up an unsteady rhythm in his chest as his breathing became slightly erratic. When he let his gaze focus on those bright sapphire orbs he saw a depth of emotion bubbling close to the surface. His lips trembled as the blonde's lips brushed against them as he spoke such soft words, he couldn't catch his breath when the blond pushed forwards feathering such delicate kisses across his lips that he whimpered quietly in his throat. He had never been touched so tenderly before and the feeling of Naruto gently cradling his body as he lavished attention on his lips made his head spin.

Naruto smiled down at the last Uchiha as he let his tongue caress the supple curves of his lips, as the raven gasped softly beneath his mouth he let his tongue slide inside, He watched as those obsidian orbs were covered by fluttering eyelids and that delicious whine that escaped the dark haired man had him pulling his body flush against him. He let his hand gently caress the milky skin of Sasuke cheek before cupping the nape of his neck to keep him in place as his tongue took great pleasure in exploring every nook and cranny he could reach. His slick muscle rubbed sensuously along the ravens, loving the tentative touch he received in response. He coaxed the raven's hot muscles to play teasingly with his own encouraging him to kiss him back. He couldn't help but suckle on the invading appendage when it breached his own lips, tickling the tip with his own as he suckled it.

Sasuke was gasping at the sweet sensations assaulting his mouth, enthralled by the tender ministrations being applied to his tongue. He had never known that a kiss could feel so intimate so arousing. He felt like his body was a flame as Naruto teased the tip of his tongue and he couldn't help but wonder what that taunting muscles would be licking his cock. When they parted for breath he lent into the blond, forehead pressed to a tan collarbone as he took shaky breaths. His eyelids felt heavy when he finally opened them and as he turned his gaze up to cerulean pools he could see the same heavy lidded expression on Naruto's face. He looked so erotic sat there with his fingers carding softly through the hair at the nape of his neck. It was a struggle to speak and his voice was husky as it slipped from his lips, "Naruto?"

Naruto watched as the raven gave him a sleepy eyed look, whispering his name in a voice that went straight to his groin, "God you're the sexiest man I've ever seen." He watched as heavy lidded onyx orbs looked at him, those pale hands of his trailing up his chest to curl around his neck. He shifted around slowly so that he could look at the raven without him craning his neck and he pulled the pale man into his lap. He nuzzled at his neck, his tongue running along the soft skin before h spoke against the pale column, "Mmmm I want you Sasuke – you best say now if you don't want the same. Though from the look you just gave me I'd say your pretty hot for me already, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Stars (34) Part 2

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Sasuke didn't register the words fully as he absorbed the sultry looking blond, he wanted to taste those lips again and when the blond spoke his eyes followed the curve of the soft petals ravenously. He pulled back at the wanton display he knew he was posing and shook his head trying to get his brain to work once more. Though the idiot was doing things he had been dying for him to do he could help but scoff at his words – he was an Uchiha after all, "Oh really Dobe, then what about the one you're giving me. You look about ready to take a bite. So who wants' who more Na-ru-to?"

Naruto gave the raven a disgruntled look before a Cheshire cat smile slipped across his lips. HE knew the challenge in that tone and he would prove to the other man that he wanted him and that Sasuke wanted him just as much. He leant in whispering against the lips twitched up in a sneer, "Hmmm... I am going to fuck you until you scream for me – then we'll see who wants whom more Sasu-chan." With that said he pressed his lips against the ravens once more but instead of the tender kiss they had already shared he let his mouth ravage the other mans.

Sasuke had never felt so aroused; the blonds' words had made his body tremble with the promise of Naruto's sexily spoken words. When the blonde's soft lips sealed over his own he wasn't expecting the demanding and domineering kiss. The way his tongue delved inside his wet cavern and proceeded to tease, taunt, toy and outright fuck his mouth had his body trembling as he wanted to beg for more. He let the blond take the kiss, happy to feel the pressure of his need weighing him down. He felt his back collide with the tiled roof and he couldn't seem to care as those lips ate from his mouth without pause.

Naruto followed the other man down to the tiles, not stopping the hungry kiss he had initiated; he let his hands trail down the Uchiha's toned chest trying to find the hem of the creamy coloured fabric. When he felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen he pulled away from those addictive lips to pant softly and lean his forehead against the prone mails chest. He spoke between breaths, "Damn...you ...taste...good...Sasu." He finally caught the edge of the baggy shirt, tugging it carefully upwards before snaking his hands underneath. He let his fingers trail over the milky flesh of the raven's abdomen, loving the dips and curves of his defined physique as he tugged up the shirt so that his eyes could take in the soft flesh.

Sasuke gasped as those lips retreated from him and he couldn't help but want more as he panted loudly, he heard the blonds' stilted words and felt his cheeks flush with heat. When he felt cool air on his stomach he sat up, leaning on his elbows so he could see what the silly blond was doing. He took in the sight of cerulean pools fixated on his exposed abdomen, the feel of the rough pads of Naruto's fingers running across the muscles he had worked hard to build sent ripples of heat through his body, pooling low in his groin. He could see the bulge in his trousers as well as feel the pressure of his tight material constricting his arousal

Naruto watched the slight flutter of the muscles under his hands as he explored the raven's silky soft skin, when he turned a quick look a little further south he could see the evidence of Sasuke's arousal and it made his own throb in response. He couldn't wait to have the other man bare and underneath him though he would love to see the Uchiha riding him in the moonlight too. He groaned at the exquisite images that brought up, turning a heated gaze up to the ravens face. He could see pale pink dusting normal creamy white skin and the heavy look he was giving him made his mouth dry at the sight. The raven was the epitome of the sexy, sultry looking male. He leant up over his body, purposefully positioning his thigh between the Uchiha's raised legs so he could rub back and forth against the aroused length. He gave the raven a hungry smile before speaking in a husky voice, "Sexy little raven. I'm going to devour you with relish."

Sasuke whimpered at the first touch of Naruto's toned thigh to his groin, the constant friction making his body arch against the tanned male hovering over him. He ground down against the insistent limb, loving the pressure but needing so much more. He bit his lip to try to stop the whimpering mewls from escaping as his breathing grew increasingly erratic and his body hummed with its need for release. He arched further up when he felt sneaky fingers pluck at the distended buds adorning his chest, he wanted more the feel of Naruto's body flush against him, he let out a needy whine, "Narutoooo."

Naruto plucked and twisted the tiny nub, loving the wanton look that spread across Sasuke face as he arched upwards and pushed down at the same time. He was literally dry fucking his leg as he tried to get closer. When he looked down at the raven's chest he could see the little peaks getting increasingly red as he rubbed and toyed with them. When he heard that needy call of his name he leant in and took the flushed bud between his teeth, nipping, licking and suckling to get more of those sounds before he switched. When he felt the other man had had enough he leant back up, seeing the dazed expression on the Uchiha's face before licking along his parted lips, whispering into the wet cavern, "Not so cocky now huh Teme." He gave a purposeful rub against both the needy length and the tender nipples before speaking again, "Shall I fuck you now my little raven?"

Sasuke bucked and writhed under the attentions, feeling those fingers and then his lips teasing his nipples was driving him mad. They felt so sensitive that whenever he stopped he would have begged like a demanding whore to have him do it again. When he did stop instead bringing that mouth up to his own, letting his words seep into his parted lips, so cocky and yet he was confidant and sexy as hell. When he emphasized the point Sasuke could do nothing but respond, wanting to increase the friction all over his body. He did something unthinkable for an Uchiha, he begged, "Oh God...please...I need...more...Naru...to...nahhh."

Naruto watched with wide eyes as the last Uchiha pleaded with him for more and he felt his whole body beg to respond, his head flooded with the sight of Sasuke writhing beneath, impaled on his cock or slowly undulating above him as he toyed with his cock. He shook his head to try to clear the images flashing through his head. He needed to get a grip even as his body sent more blood flowing south to prepare his already straining body for the raven. He locked eyes with heavy lidded obsidian, curling over to nibble on his lips and slowly kiss down his chest, leaving little dark marks in his wake. When he moved to look down at his handy work Sasuke bolted up, curling his slender arms around his shoulders and pulling him down to speak right into his ear. The ravens heated breaths ghosting across the sensitive shell as he spoke, "You will fuck me right now Dobe before I get very upset."

Sasuke moved back from his position at the idiots ear, he had had enough of the teasing he wanted the blond now and he would have him. When deep sapphire orbs made contact with his own he let his tongue slowly slide across his lips in a teasing fashion, before letting his hands caress Naruto's muscles over his shirt. He let his need for the other man fill his eyes as he ground down against the blondes thigh once more groaning deep in his chest. He let his hand trail lower, running over the top of the blonds trousers and running teasing circles over the material covering his very hard cock, before withdrawing at the needy moan from the blond. He reached out with his free hand, tugging the blond down further and staring into twin sapphire pools he whispered in a husky drawl, "Fuck...me."


	3. Chapter 3

Stars (34) Part 2

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Naruto could do nothing but moan at the delicious sounds dripping from the raven's lips like honey, whimpers mewls and sexy demands that the blond wanted nothing more than to for fill. When those pale hands fondled his stiff cock through his the cotton trousers he felt his body rocking down to increase the light pressure, growling low when the raven removed his hand once more. When he looked deep into passion drenched obsidian and watched Sasuke lick those plush lips before demanding that he fucked him he lost it. Naruto grasped the raven's shirt and tugged it off in quick jerky movements wanting to get full access to that delicious flesh. His own shirt tugged off rapidly, hearing something tear as he thrust the garment off before he turned back to the raven.

Sasuke watched as cerulean pools dilated even further with lust, he felt calloused hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt and quickly shifted up to sitting to allow the horney blond to strip the clothing away. He whimpered when his aroused shaft rubbed even harder against Naruto's thigh, causing him to gasp as he ground down again. When he looked up from dazed eyes to see Naruto pulling the shirt from his own tanned body his hands were automatically drawn to the chiselled muscles and the tattoo curling around the blonde's stomach. He couldn't resist leaning forward to run his tongue along the defined abdomen, letting the slick appendage follow the pattern around the fox's navel before dipping his tongue into the dip at the centre.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of Sasuke's cool hands rubbing his sides as he plucked the shirt from his body. When he felt the hot wet touch of the ravens tongue on his stomach he felt his body tightening with need for the raven. When the material was stripped away he watched with rapt attention as Sasuke stroked his stomach with his tongue, dipping into his navel causing a shudder to ripple through his system. He placed his hands on the raven's shoulders and leant forward pinning the dark haired man against the tiles once more. He would happily plunder that sweet mouth and lovingly lick every available surface on the other man but right now his body was demanding that he encase himself inside that sexy little body.

Sasuke felt the tiles under his back as he was forcibly pinned to the roof top and he couldn't help but sigh deeply at the pressure of those hands and the heat radiating from the man hovering over him. He looked up from heavy lidded orbs to take in the sight of a half naked Naruto and felt his throat constrict with a whimper. He was exquisite all taught muscles, tanned flesh and wanton sapphire. His eyes shut and he groaned deep when the blond pushed into him again. He felt the blond leaning closer, the press of supple skin against his own had tremors of pleasure coursing through his body. When he felt the hot brush of lips and breath against his ear he turned into the warmth, nuzzling against a tanned neck whilst laving the warm skin with his tongue. The words that whispered into his ear had his body bucking up into the blond, "I am going to impale you on my thick cock and you are going to love it my little Sasu."

Naruto licked the curve of the Uchiha's ear before lacing his arms around the arched form, holding him close as he picked the other up, feeling toned legs curl around his waist. When Sasuke slowly ground down against him he groaned loudly before pulling the raven away just enough to lock their lips together again. He let his body walk to the edge of the roof, his feet reaching the edge and then walking off. He landed in the inner courtyard of Sasuke home with no more than a slight crouch before he was walking rapidly into the house heading for the ravens room. He was looking for a certain item I the house and he knew the raven had one, he felt there needy lengths rubbing together as he strode through the house and he bit his lip to restrain the need to moan constantly under the assault. He felt Sasuke's lips biting his skin and it just made him harder. When he reached the ravens room he dropped the flushed male on the bed, grabbing his ankles and removing them from around his waist with great reluctance, before he rapidly stripped away the soft cotton trousers hiding the raven's lower body from him.

Sasuke licked and bit at the soft flesh under his mouth needily as he felt whimpers trickling from his throat at the constant pressure against his hot shaft. When the blond dropped him on the bed and proceeded to untangle his legs from the blond he growled low in this throat he had been enjoying the constant pressure of Naruto's clothed cock against his own. When the blond tugged his trousers from him exposing his body completely to the air sent the cool air gusting across his heated flesh making him shiver. He watched as once more Naruto stripped away his own clothes and Sasuke didn't miss that fact that they had both been without underwear. He had wanted to take the blonde's clothes from him but he could wait to do that another time. His body was so highly aroused that he was impatient for the blonde's obviously needy cock was inside him. When the blond approached the bed once more he watched as his shaft bobbed lightly in front of him, seeing a salty droplet bead at the tip before rolling over the crest and flowing down his thick length.

Naruto loved the feel of the raven's eyes caressing his skin and it made his body react in the most primal of ways, his body releasing sweet drops of honey at the sight. He looked his fill of the naked Uchiha loving the sight of miles of smooth creamy white flesh and his long curved shaft that was flushed a deep red and weeping smoothly. When Sasuke's hand came up and his fingers curled, motioning for him to come to him. Instead he grabbed slender ankles and tugged him to the edge of the bed getting a strangled yelp for the prone man which brought a cheeky grin to his lips. When that sweet pale ass was hanging in mid air he growled low in his throat, "Where's the lube Sasu?" the reply he got was barely audible for the growl and the glare he was receiving and instead of following the grunted direction, he leant forward his mouth ghosting over the ravens swollen shaft before running a dextrous tongue all over the honey coated length before letting his mouth encase that hot cock and giving it a few lazy draws.

Sasuke bucked into the hot cavern, loving the feeling that was bubbling just under his skin as the pressure built in his abdomen. He arched into that sweet caress all annoyance forgotten at being dragged across his own bed. He stared down at the blond, his hands shifting down to grab at the golden locks and tugged the other man down onto his shaft as he rocked upwards. When he felt the blonde's hands catch and hold his hips against the bed he realised he may have been hurting the other man. He let his fingers tug upwards on the soft strands encouraging the other man to look at him and when his length wasn't released but that dark desire drenched sapphire looked up at him he could see the need, the lust in his eyes and knew he hadn't hurt him. He reached up blindly behind himself; fingertip brushing the edge of the tube he had hidden under his pillows for those lonely nights spent pleasuring himself into oblivion. He offered the clear tube to the blond and watched as those lips wrapped around his cock slowly pulled off to leave a thin strand of precum and spit joining them.

Naruto let his mouth slowly draw off the raven, eyes never leaving obsidian pools as he gave the purpling head a tender kiss before taking the clear liquid from the other man. He knew that he had worried the other man but he had loved suckling on the ravens cock and the needy thrusts and whines the action produced had his body tensing with need. He flipped the top and generously coated three fingers with the cool liquid before discarding the closed tube at his feet. He eyed the ravens needy body and looked up once more, "Ready Sasu this might hurt if you not used to it." He tipped his head slightly at his own comment wondering if the flushed Uchiha would respond. The husky voice that relied was like a caress straight over his weeping shaft, "The only thing I want in me is your cock and if you don't hurry up I will satisfy myself."

Sasuke gave the blond a glare at the constant hold up all he wanted right now was to be filled by the thick cock straining before him that he had been craving for months and if he wouldn't give it to him right now he would have to do something about the pounding need coursing through him. He knew the blond was being cautious but this was ridiculous. The next thing he felt was a sharp ache as one of the blonds' calloused fingers forced its way into his body. He arched back loving the feeling of having someone else's finger in his body and he pushed back against the invading digit hearing the blond chuckle, "You like that Sasu then I'll have to give you some more. Impatient little raven." He groaned as a second finger pushed its way inside to lay beside the first and he felt himself relaxing as the blond remained still for a few moments before he picked up the pace, letting the pads of his fingers roam his interior walls with soft caresses that had him whining and begging for more, "Oh God...nahh...please...I ...haaaa...more."

Naruto parted the pale globes before locating the puckered entrance and slowly pushing his way past the tense ring of muscle. He was rewarded by the needy whine that fell from the ravens kiss bruised lips, and as he started to thrust the lone digit inside Sasuke, watching as his body arched into the feeling and loved the sight of his hot cock standing proud from his body. He felt his own cock throbbing at the sight of the bucking Uchiha before he gave that huskily voiced comment and slipped the other finger in. He waited a few moments for the raven to relax the muscles that had gone even tighter around his probing fingers before slowly picking up the pace once more, stroking the hot walls as he listened to the raven beg for more. He wanted to get inside that tight hot cavern but he didn't want to hurt him so when the muscle had loosened just enough he slowly slid his third finger inside, his cock wept as those muscles clamped down on his fingers before he teased the puckered hole further open.

Sasuke felt that third and final finger probing his entrance, sliding in with a little effort and a small sting of pain as the muscle slowly pulled taught before relaxing. He braced his body letting the tingling sensations pass through him as his body adjusted once again to the intrusion before the blond started thrusting his fingers in and out in slow motions, scraping his internal walls as he went. As he felt those rough pads caressing his hot tunnel a whine fell from his lips as he pushed back against the searching fingers wanting them to brush and rubbed at his insides even more. The heat that was coursing through him as his body responded to the intimate touch was nigh on overwhelming. He could feel every brush of those fingers inside him as well as the warm rivulets of milky precum dripping down his shaft at the stimulation. The heat that had pooled low in his belly was curling tighter and tighter and he didn't want to come before he'd had a taste of what that deliciously thick cock felt like inside him. He looked up over his flushed chest, past his pulsing cock to the man watching him as he thrust back without thought against those wonderful fingers. He licked his lips to get some moisture back into them before speaking in a husky whisper, "Narutooooo…"

Naruto watched Sasuke's hole slowly swallowing his fingers and he couldn't wait to feel that suckling pucker around his needy arousal. When he looked up at the raven he could see the tension drain from him as he adjusted before his hips started to roll into his fingers. He happily started thrusting and touching the walls that constricted around his fingers. The wonderful noises falling from the Uchiha's lips had his shaft throbbing even harder and he had to restrain himself from touching it for fear of setting it off - though seeing Sasuke covered in his cum had a very erotic appeal to him he wanted to get inside him and cover his inner walls with the salty substance as he found his release. When Sasuke braced his feet on the bed trying to thrust harder against his hand but only finding empty air he had to take some small measure of pity on him, leaning in to the rolling motion so he would have some friction. Naruto looked up to see the look on the ravens face only to come face to face with deep obsidian pools, he watched as that soft pink tongue licked over swollen lips and Sasuke gazed longingly at him as he whispered his name in a husky purr. The sound alone would have done him in but that tongue was sinful in its eroticism. He pulled his fingers slowly from the needy hole, looking down to catch the now empty pucker, slightly open and the muscles fluttering in response to his withdrawal.

Sasuke felt those fingers slip form his body and heard a deep groan issue from the blond as he too whined at the loss of those fingers. As much as he wanted the blonde's cock he needed something inside him he felt so empty without. He watched as Naruto leant down and retrieved the tube he'd discarded, opening and dripping the cool liquid directly onto his cock. He couldn't help but want to have that tempting treat between his thighs and in his mouth, the way the fluid ran over the turgid flesh had his mouth salivating win anticipation. His eyes remained focused on the flushed shaft seeing tanned hands rub the clear liquid all over the needy flesh then circle the weeping crown before letting go once more. He looked up to see the blond biting his lip as his eyes were shut, most likely against the sensations rocking through him, but that face was truly stunning, desire written in every line. When cerulean pools looked down at him he reached out for the blond, not in a commanding way as he had before but in the simple need to touch him to feel close to him. But when the blonde shock his head Sasuke gave him a puzzled look and watched silently as the gesture was returned.

Naruto watched the confused look filtering over Sasuke's face before he reached out his own hand, when those dark orbs flitted between his face and his hand he gave the raven a light chuckle before he leant in to take the outstretched hand into his own. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin before tugging the Uchiha up and flush against his chest. He loved the wonderful moan that was drawn from the other man as their flesh touched he hadn't realised how much he needed that feeling it made him feel so much closer to the raven. He opened his eyes again, stroking a hand down Sasuke's back and then tugged carefully manoeuvring the raven over to the desk. He noticed the odd look and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Sasu I promise this will be good." He got a raised eyebrow and a typical Uchiha, "Hn." in response. When they had reached his chosen destination he pushed Sasuke carefully down on the empty surface, effectively bending him over the table. He let his fingers trail lightly over his milky white back before raining kiss and nips along the silky sin. He let his fingers trail over the curve of his ass and then down to give the soft pucker one thrust of his fingers before moving so the tip of his slick cock could rub at Sasuke puckered entrance. He held the sweet globes apart, letting his cock rub up and down before pressing into the suckling hole. He heard the raven gasp as he pushed past the first muscle and paused fighting the instinct to just tunnel all the way into Sasuke's hot cavern. When he felt the Uchiha wriggle beneath him he pushed forward in repeated short movements until he was fully seated inside.

Sasuke felt himself flush as he was pushed down on the desk, finding his hands searching for purchase over the edge as he looked back at liquid sapphire pools. HE shivered when those lips and teeth nipped down his back, long fingers pushing in only once before he felt something else nudging against his fluttering hole. He rocked back against the feeling and felt the blonde lean into him as that thick head pushed past the first ring of muscles with relative ease. He felt the slightest discomfort as he was stretched far more than Naruto's fingers had done but the feel of the blond entering him made him whimper quietly, biting his fist. He grew a little frustrated with the other man when he stopped, shifting back to encourage him further. He loved the feeling he garnered from the slow entry, the thick shaft rubbing against his walls so deliciously. When he was all the way inside Sasuke squeezed his ass just so eliciting a sweet moan from the blond before he gave a tentative thrust. Sasuke shot forward at the feeling, neck arching back as his eyes slid closed, "Oh god…. Do that again…" He was panting already the feel of his cock trapped against the desk as Naruto started to thrust steadily in and out. The feelings ricocheting through his body had him begging for more, "Please..hahhh..faster…." The blond complied quite readily and he felt Naruto grasping his hips as he thrust more firmly inside.

Naruto had never felt anything like this, the snug walls that squeezed around him had him so close to coming that he had to grip the base of his erection to stop himself whilst the raven rocked back and squeezed with those tight muscles. When he felt he was sufficiently ready he started steadily but on hearing the increasing number of pleases and those needy whines coming from the Uchiha he couldn't help but speed up. The feel of Sasuke's body fitting so closely around him, the sensations of thrusting in and out of his body held him in rapture, his words were stilted as they feel from his lips, " You…Gods..Sasu…so hot…tight…need…more" He picked up his pace once again and he caught a glint from the in front and remembered why he had chosen to be hear. He leant of over the prone male, whispering into his pale ear, "Sasuke…. Look up." He watched as dilated pools of obsidian rose to stare back at him in the mirror. He had never seen Sasuke looking more erotic, the way those eyes watched him sent his body tunnelling deeper into the other man. He loved the sight of those softly parted lips, flushed skin and those clutching fingers. He let one hand trail up to cup under the Uchiha's chin, making him raise his body as he nibbled on his neck and purred, "Now who wants whom Sasu?"

Sasuke looked into the mirror feeling his body grow even hotter at the sight of the blonds hips thrusting against his own, along with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh it had him so close he didn't know whether he wanted to come or just watch some more. When he saw his own face as Naruto leant over to whisper in a sultry voice against this throat he could see he was right. His body was as taught as a bow string ready at the lightest touch to release, his skin hot and pink as he gasped and panted each time that wonderful; cock filled him. When he leant up following Naruto's fingers he caught sight of his own needy length, he throbbed with his heart beat as it wept profusely. He whimpered eyes never leaving cerulean pools as Naruto bit his neck and then lapped at the skin. He felt the blonde's lips move against this neck, "What do you say Sasu o want me to stop or will you admit you want me as much as I want you." The words wouldn't come but he rocked back as that hand stroked down his chest, tweaking at the reddened buds. He felt his eyes roll back as that hand trailed lower and he heard the growl, "Open your eyes Sasu. Tell me." Sasuke shuddered at the dominant tone and he looked deep into cerulean pools, whispering in a husky voice, "Yes…God yes…please…fuck me."

That was all Naruto wanted to hear, he let his hand curl around the needy cock that had been pinned against the desk letting his eyes wander from Sasuke to the image they made together in the mirror. He thrust with increasing speed and depth and heard the sweet sound of Sasuke whimpering as he spoke, "Nahhh..so deep..just there…please…" He picked up the pace pulling his body so it rested against his own and picked up the same pattern with his hand as with his hips. As soon as they shifted he felt the raven stiffen as he rammed his cock inside him, stroking his length with rapid pulls. He watched as his whole body rippled and felt the thickening f his cock in his hand. He leant forward, "you gonna come for me baby?"

All Sasuke could say was , "Gahhh……" before he felt the thick shaft inside him stroke something deep inside his ass and he felt something snap inside as his body spasmed . He let out a keening moan as he felt the pressure inside him release, his eyes fluttering shut as his body just felt. The spreading heat, the rough hand encircling his pulsating cock as that wonderful spot inside him made the pleasure last for what felt like forever. He felt heat erupt inside him and he knew without hearing the other man that Naruto had orgasmed inside him. The wonderful heat that shot inside increased the pleasure that had his body melting and he felt the blond thrust a few more times before slowly stilling above him. He let the other man settle him against the desk once more and he just sprawled against tit completely boneless.

Naruto felt his own body go rigid as Sasuke pulsed in his hand, as each milky white rope of come left his cock the sweet channel tightened and felt his hips rocking into the wonderful tight heat. His body growing increasingly tense before snapping and he bit the ravens shoulder as he shuddered through his climax, enjoying the tight hold the raven had on his cock as his hot thick come coated his inner walls. When both there bodies slowly eased Naruto carefully let the Uchiha lean against he desk as he withdrew his softening length from the raven he heard the slightest whimper and watched as thick rivulets of come pooled and then rolled down Sasuke thigh. He'd be damned if that wasn't hot enough to make him want to go again but he gave the raven a concerned look. He was slumped against the desk. The blond leant in to slowly roll the other man over before seeing a completely dazed and contented expression on the ravens face. He smiled softly at the sight before curling his arms around the other man and lifting him from the desk. He settled him on the bed before laying down next to him. He thought the Uchiha might have passed out and leant in to carefully brush the inky black strands from his face. He whispered softly in the ravens ear, "Looks like I proved me right Teme."

Sasuke let the blond pick him up and take him to the bed, his body felt completely relaxed and pliant in the other mans hands and he knew if he stood up alone his ass would be hurting. He kept his eyes shut as he felt Naruto slide on to the bed next to him. The way the blond stroked his cheek as he shifted the hair for his face made his heart warm but the whispered comment had him leaning up and clipping the back of the blondes head, "Dobe…don't ruin a good moment with you idiotic mouth." He scowled at the other man before wincing at the feeling of pain spiking up his back, he groaned as he fell back against the sheet. He felt Naruto shift and instead of the angry glare he had been expecting he looked past pinched eyes to see concerned cerulean orbs, "Sasuke you alright." The raven wasn't sure how to respond to that feeling his body complaining as a deep ache set in and exhaustion finally caught up with him. "Mmmm…fine..just sore..stupid Dobe."

Naruto watched the raven as pain filtered across his features and stopped rubbing at the spot Sasuke had hit. He enquired if the other was alright and got a sleepy response in turn. He could help but smile at the tired man and carefully rolled the raven onto his side, He tugged the blankets from underneath them and pulled them up over them ignoring the remnants of their explorations as he snuggled closer. He felt Sasuke shift closer to him, he opened his arm and let his arms curl around the raven, his head settling into his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down the tired males lower back. He spoke softly to the other man not wanting to rouse him to much, "you alright Teme."

"Hmmm…I'll be fine."

"Are you…happy…"

He felt the Sasuke shift and look up from under soft inky bangs, eyes finding and looking deep into hs own sapphire gaze. He caught the tenderness inside those normally masked pools and smiled softly stroking his hand against the pale cheek. He leant up and placed a soft kiss to the raven's forehead before whispering to him, "Go to sleep Sasu."

Sasuke eyes the blond at the odd questions, his eyes fluttered shut at the tender kiss to his forehead followed by the soft words. He settled back against the blond, hand splaying over the steady beat of Naruto's heart. He whispered quietly, not sure whether he truly wanted to be heard, "You make me happy, more than you know, if I am the darkness then you are the star that guides me."

He heard the blond snort and he punched him lightly in the side, getting a gasp and a quiet chuckle. "Moron."

"Pfft.. . prissy Teme.

"Dobe."

"My Teme."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes shall I."

"…..Yes."

The two men held each other close as they fell into sleep, bodies curled together.


End file.
